movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny Future
1: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tks_fTpZDiSL-77BOthDrBz_tCMnMHCP *(Cecilia is looking at her music box while holding her necklace) *(she feels pleased) *Cecilia: I wonder how well the music will play. *(Suddenly Meowth sneaks up and grabs her necklace) *Cecilia: Hey! That's my necklace! Give it here! (gasps when she knocks her music box over) Oops. Better fix it. *(Cecilia fixes the music box) *Cecilia: There. All done. *(Cecilia puts her necklace on) *(Teresa pushes her out of the way): Block off the mirror. *Cecilia: Budge off. (Pushes her too) *(Teresa gasps): That's mine! *Cecilia: No, it's mine! *(they argue and pulled on it until the necklace breaks apart) *Teresa: Oops. It's yours after all. You can keep it. *Cecilia: You've ruined it! *Both: Did not! Did too! *(Meowth plays with the necklace) *Teresa: Did not! *Cecilia: Did too! *Teresa: Did not! *Cecilia: Did too! *Angelina: Girls, stop all this bickering at once! The ball is tomorrow night, so pay attention. Every noble animal will be there. If you want to find some closet friends, you'll have to prove it to them. I won't let you fail me. Okay? *Both: Yes. 2: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTWZltMeorY *(Jesus is talking a bath until suddenly SMASH!) *Jesus: What an earth? No, no, no, no. *(Jesus' bath falls and crashes to the ground since he is wearing his bathing suit) *Jesus: Trent, would you mind blowing the towel down here? *Trent: With pleasure. *(BAM!) *Jesus: Thanks. *(Jesus dries himself off) *(Yasha was in her bath tub when a granade was toss to the house) *Yasha: What an earth? No, no, no, no. *(Yasha's bath falls and crashes to the ground since she is wearing her bathing suit) *Yasha: Excuse me. May I have my towel? *Joseph: With pleasure. *Yasha: Thanks. *(Yasha dries herself off) 3: *Inspired by Tarzan. *(Jonathan and Edwin were fighting) *Edwin: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. *Jonathan: I'm not hitting myself. I'm hitting you. *Joseph: The fun has arrived! Thank you very much. *(Edwin and Jonathan stop fighting and gasp) *Jonathan: Hey, what took you so long? *Joseph: I was looking at the spoofs that my dad and friends were traveling on. *Edwin: Cool. *Jonathan: Any other spoofs they can do? *Joseph: Yep. Maybe. 4: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FVmISQEzvN8NGHQ5CcI57eyniIMzXqZy *(One winter the Fluffers were walking through the snow) *Ryan: Careful. Slippery here. *(one of Ryan's kids turns back and sees something coming and is safe) *Josh: Ha! Nothing's close. Too close. *Stella: Come on! Don't lose sight of us. *Josh: Coming. Don't worry. *Yin: Kids, don't play. We can't lose sight of you. *Ryan: Yeah. There's no time to use. *(they carry onward, only to slip on the ice, and bump their parents and other siblings) *Both: Whoa! *Ryan: Oh, what is going on back...? (Gasps) Uh-oh. *(they crash into each other and slide into the snow and stop) *Stella: Whoa. That was fun. *(they see their parents and siblings in a mess) *Josh: Whoops. Our mistake. 5: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C90rYvoStRdvbDLm4mpkUbq3FETHwOk- *Casper: This ice is too slippery. Is it? *Katrina: Relax. I'm sure it is safe. *Sadie: Oh well. Better test the ice test. *Cameron: Better give it a test. *Anakin: I hope it'll be fun. *Alvin Fluffers Jr: I'm not sure. *Janet: I wouldn't do that if I were you. If it was fun, that is. *(Alvin took a step on it and he slips to fast on it): Whoooooooa! Aaaaaaaah! Oh noooooooo! * * * * * * * Category:Scenes Category:Future Kids